


Our little brother

by DemonIGot_PeopleAreCrazy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, Clint Needs a Hug, Gen, I haven't decide yet, I think phil is alive in this story, bruce is cool as always, clint is avengers' little brother, natasha is a cool bro, steve is like the mother of the group, thor needs to learn more about human words and sayings and how to speak properly, tony is a good bro (sometimes)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonIGot_PeopleAreCrazy/pseuds/DemonIGot_PeopleAreCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Avengers become a disfunctional family</p><p>Or, precisely..</p><p>How the Avengers adopt Clint as their little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Different type of people unwillingly brought into a mess together and then slowly becoming a disfunctional family? Classic.
> 
> FYI, English is not my native language and this is un-betaed. But please, read this story first before you judge me or whatever.

It was still early in the morning. Most of the people and a demi-god in Avengers tower (previously Stark tower but Tony insisted) were still having their beauty and much needed sleep or some of them were trying to anyway. All except for Natasha, who was having a solo mission somewhere classified. 

Steve Rogers, the Captain America himself was an early bird. When the weather approved, he usually did his morning run. Bruce Banner, who was also known as the Hulk, was an early bird too. He was currently in the kitchen, making a big pot of coffee for the zombies and a small pot of tea for himself and whoever who wanted to change their morning drug that day. 

Some times later, Steve came into the 'Avengers communal floor' as Stark had cheerfully called it - and surprisingly all of them had taken to refer the floor with that name, considering it was somewhat cliché and it was Stark's idea- , freshly showered and was wearing a white wife beater shirt and a designer jean that was no doubt 'sponsored' by the millionaire, Tony Stark. 

"Nice clothes," Bruce pointed out. Steve looked down at his own clothes and shrugged, "Stark," he said simply like that was the answer of anything.

It made Steve remember; He was content enough with just some simple clothes that people could usually buy but then Tony had gave him an eye roll- Steve knew what that meant, Bruce told him that people do that when they were annoyed- and sighed dramatically, "Yeah, capsicle, really. I just happen to have so much money that I don't know where or what to spend on. Buying you these clothes-" he gestured to all the clothes around him in general,"- doesn't change even a little of that. I still have so much money left." He shrugged like he was just stating a mere fact that everyone in the world had already knew and handed or more like shoved the clothes that Steve actually like and had tried before trying to put it back after he looked at the price tags. Steve knew that he wasn't going to win arguing with Tony, the man had talents of not keeping his mouth shut and seemed to only speak with sarcastic or childlike enthusiasm and glee (usually over something he build or science-y thing), so he held the clothes to his chest and said, "Really?". 

Tony's answer was just a snort and "If I don't mean it, I wouldn't give a small ounce of care about what are you gonna wear or even be here with you. You should be thankful for me. Geez. Do you know how hot it is here? How I actually have to survive this kind of torture to be here with you? And now you're telling me that---" at this point, Steve had tuned him out in favour of focusing on his own thought.

When he was a kid, fragile and all, no one other than Bucky had done this to him. Sure they have clothes but that was like second or might even be third handed clothes that rather be use as a rug than putting it on their body but at that time, they didn't have anything. They barely had money to buy some food let alone clothes, plus with him being sick all the time and always fragile.. He really admired Bucky's determination, will and his heart for that. And now, with Tony being doing what he did, Steve felt.. warm. "Thanks, Tony," he said sincerely, effectively cutting off Tony's rambles and gaining his attention on him. "Thank you. For doing this, I mean. I never have someone genuinely buying me something other than Bucky.. It means a lot. I really appreciate it." 

Tony was staring at him with this weird look like he never got anyone (besides Pepper and probably Happy) who express thankfulness genuinely to things that he have done. He probably was. Then, he scoffed and turned his back to Steve and started to walk towards the cashier counter, "No need to go all cheesy-wheesy on me, Spangles. Honestly, I have just enough for your ridiculously filled with holes shirts. You are Captain America for god sakes. Where can I put my face when my fellow Avengers walking around with clothes that are worth to be in the dumpster anyway? You're so totally need to have some serious change---" Again, Steve tuned him out in favour of his own thought while following Tony. He knew Stark was just bluffing. He didn't knew if Tony wanted him to know that he was actually sincere in buying him the clothes or he simply just a terrible actor. Anyway, he felt his heart warmed again with Tony's thoughtfulness.

Tony Stark has a heart, he only don't know how to show them sometimes or showing them in his own way.

Anyway, the one who came in next was Clint, with his sweatpant and lose shirt. He didn't carry around hidden weapons like he first did when he live with them. They understood that it was Clint trusting them. Sure, even without weapon he could fight back and outsmart the others, but that was his way of showing how he trusted them not stabbing his back when he turned his back at them. Clint walked straight to the communal kitchen, yawning all the way and sat beside Steve. He put his arms on the table and propped his chin on them while looking expectantly at Bruce. Bruce just smiled and poured coffee into one of the mugs that he already set on the table earlier and pushed it gently to the archer. Clint grinned tiredly and yawned again before he sipped on his drug. 

"Sleepy?" Steve asked motherly. The title suits him, by the way.

Clint just hummed. Bruce took a sip from his tea. His eyes focused on the rings under Clint's eyes. "Do you even sleep at all?"

That brought Steve's attention on Clint while the latter just gave a quick glance at Bruce in surprise. He should have known. The guy often surprised him with that kind of questions that made him thinking first before answering. "I did sleep for a few hours," he admitted eventually. There was no use in lying. They all could see through his facade. After all, they all have their own nightmares.

Steve and Bruce looked at him in understanding. They were often visited by nightmares too. 

With Bruce about the other guy. About how he was afraid of hurting his friends, people who were close to him, who meant something to him. 

Steve was about many things. He woke up from nightmares that made he looked around him and felt relieve. Relieved that everything wasn't just a dream. That it was real. That he wasn't still sleeping and dreaming in the bottom of the sea the hell knows where and sometimes he dreamed about Bucky too. Then, he didn't want to go back to sleep because he was afraid that when he wakes up from the sleep, he would be haunted by the same nightmare again or waking up and see that he was actually still in the sea with darkness surrounded him and being inside the capsule thingy made him claustrophobic which scared him and made him thinking that he wasn't going to get out from there forever.

Tony suffered from sleep deprivation and often working in his lab, inventing whatever the hell it was. It was because he didn't want to sleep and getting the same nightmares in the cave again. You know, him being kidnapped and then betrayed by his own uncle for the sake of fucking power and money. Yup. He thought it was better in the lab anyway. At least he was working on something that might be useful when whatever the hell it was finished. 

Natasha.. She was like Clint. She forced herself to sleep sometimes even after just waking up from nightmares because she knew that she needed the sleep to fully function. She wasn't a master assassin if she was weak from having a sleep deprivation. But still, sometimes when it became too hard to bear, she didn't sleep at all or she sneaked into Clint's bed because they have been in countless of mission together and having each other's backs for a long time and knowing each other's ghost. She liked it when Clint hugged her when it happened or the other way around when the situation was reversed because then, she didn't have a nightmare about being an asset in the Red Room or at least it was bearable. 

Thor.. His guilt with Loki. Sure, he didn't have sleep deprivation because he was a demigod and all (I don't know if they experience that). But when he had a nightmare, it was about his guilt with his own brother. How he was guilty that he wasn't there when his brother needed him the most and he blamed himself when his brother that was well known as mischievous  became corrupted by his anger and hurt and started a plan of taking over the Earth to get what he wanted, attention and people (who he deemed to be slave for him) to acknowledging him to be their ruler.

He blamed himself of what happened to Clint but the archer had firmly said, "It wasn't your fault. It is Loki's. I know he's your brother and all but that doesn't mean that it is your fault. Don't blame yourself for what he did. You fought him with us. You're a good guy-I mean-a good demigod."

Thor wanted to say that Loki was once a good brother too or that was before he had been blinded by rage and hurt that made him choosed the wrong path, but he didn't. 

He didn't because he knew that Clint was still having a hard time about that and he didn't want to force Clint to think that he needed to forgive Loki because of him. Loki had done a really bad thing and he didn't think that it could be easily forgiven. He loved his brother but he also loved his new family too. He didn't want any of them upset or uncomfortable with him after they had taken to trust him even after what his brother have done. He vowed that he would do anything to never lose that trust.

Bruce sighed, "Well, at least you did have some sleep." Clint sipped on his coffee, "How about you guys?" 

Steve shrugged - it was one of the gesture he picked from them-, "I did get some sleep too. Few hours." Bruce nodded, "Same as me. When you're exhausted, you can't do anything either than passed out. Thankfully, I always managed to drag myself to bed or couch in time."

Then, Tony came in, shuffling slowly like a zombie, chanting, "Coffee..." He was wearing what they saw he wore yesterday. 

Steve poured him a mug and put it in front of the genius who had already taken his seat beside his science-bro. Tony gulped down the coffee gratefully you think that it was the thing that keeping him alive everyday, probably indirectly. 

"What were you inventing in there last night?" Clint asked Tony who was pouring himself another coffee. 

Out of everone he worried Tony the most. At least the others knew to force themselves to sleep because what was Avengers if they couldn't take down the enemies if they were too weak to stand up or thinking straight but Tony didn't.  He would only sleep or more precisely passed out when his body can no longer function out of exhaustion. 

Tony was like a brother that Clint never had before. He likes to banter with Clint, sometimes he told Clint about his invention while he was building it while Clint sat on one of the table and listened. 

Clint liked that. He was a school drop out but he was smart. But even though he was smart, it wasn’t like he learnt how to be 'scientist' kind of smart, so he liked to listen and learn the things that Tony and Banner showed and taught him. 

"Hmm.. That.." he drew the words longer than he should, "is a surprise." Tony grinned teasingly behind his mug, having regained his bearings after two refills of black coffee. "By the way, aren't you going to make your infamous pancakes? I'm starving here."

"I know- I know. I just need to have this coffee first. Honestly, would you even know pancake if I'm not here. Geez." Clint rolled his eyes. He already planned to do that. He wasn't a good cook like Bruce but he did make a delicious pancake. It was one of the thing that he liked to do when he was so fucking hungry. 

He remembered when he used to search for food in hellicarrier in an inappropriate time, he always only found some wrapped snacks or bars, so he had save boxes of pancakes mixing in his bunk so that he could make it whenever he was hungry or in the morning. Fury and Phil often didn't need to go to the communal canteen to get breakfast as theirs were delivered via vents. Over the years, sometimes he switched the menu according to his mood or what he had like some blueberry jam toasts or even english breakfast sometimes but they told him (Fury unwillingly admitted) that they liked his pancakes the most.

Sometimes Hill came to his door in the morning and told him (more like gossiping) about what happened in the hellicarrier but Clint thought that she was just sick of eating the same thing everyday.

Natasha had picked up Clint's habit of travelling everywhere in the vents although not as graceful and as quiet as Clint. She usually just dropped into his rooms and demanded his food.

Thor came in next, as booming as usual. "Are you going to make those delicious treats called pancakes, Clinton?"

Clint laughed from his spot behind the counter and continued to stir the blueberry pancakes mixture. "Yes. Yes, I am, Thor."

They just had a lively breakfast and Steve was just about to put the dishes in the sink- It was his turn and he didn't want to use the freaking dishwasher that gave him creep- when there was a sound of mighty roar outside. When they looked through the big ceiling-to-floor window, they saw a giant mutant lion, of all things, chomping on the side of a concrete building.

"Oh, come on! It's still to early and I'm still in my night clothes!" Clint whined but he still ran into his room to change anyway while Steve quickly changed into his Captain America mood, grabbed his shield and started giving them orders, "Bruce, we need Hulk right now and for you to fight with that.. uh.. lion. Tony, suit up and wait until Hawkeye is ready then you drop him on the building where at least one of us can see him. Then, you help me and Thor to move all the civilians in this area."

Tony gave him a mock salute while calling on his Iron-man suit to attach themself on his body like a second skin.

Thor summoned his hammer and grabbed the back of Steve shirt (he didn't have time to suit up. Plus, he was a supersoldier) before flying into the chaos of people below.

\---------

Steve threw his shield at one of the genetically-mutatic-animal's (which from now on will be call the lion as I'm tired of calling it that) leg and the shield spinned and came back at him after doing some injury at the lion. It didn't do much damage, just a scratch but it must be hurt too as the lion suddenly turned around and growled at the one it suspected hurting its leg which was at Steve. Steve took a step back and readied himself to throw his shield again but then an arrow flew pass him with an amazing speed and embedded itself in the ground between him and the lion. Barely a second later, it exploded and this surprised the lion which made it took several step back as it saw some smokes came out from the area where the arrow was at. 

It succeded in making the lion turned his attention from Steve to Hulk who was now roaring angryly at the lion because it had bit him earlier. The lion, no doubt, roared back at him and charged forward the same time as Hulk did. It was epic like this battle was specifically made for them only.

"Thanks, Hawkeye," Steve said while looking at the top of the building behind him. Although the building was tall, he could see a little person (from his view) with a bow and an arrow already set on the target. He liked this better. He didn't like leaving Clint on top of a building without a supervision. At least when they were fighting, on of them could see him. Clint was alone on the rooftop, so bad things might possibly happen like someone could sneak out the archer's back (not like they could) or they were many of them and possibly they have weapons that could be use in close range or having some sort of power or something. 

And don't even start with his habit of jumping off the roof like he was a bird or something. Steve's almost had a heart attack everytime he saw the archer's stunt. He only felt slightly relieved after the Hawkeye that ironically couldn’t fly was caught either by Tony, Thor or Hulk but that didn't stop him from scolding Clint after each of the stunt in which the master assassin only replied with a grin so innocent like he hadn't just free fall from a building at all.

The thing is, he was worried of the archer. Period. Compared to them, the archer was the only one who didn't have any power or enhanced serum like him and Natasha. Sure, Tony was human too but he had this suit that cover his body and JARVIS in his metal head (Steve's words, not mine) that could scan like the whole New York and warned Tony if there was anything that came toward him. 

But not Clint.

He just wore bullet vest, a cargo pant and combat boots and for god sake even his shirt was sleeveless! He knew telling the archer to wear at least something that covered himself more would be like talking to a deaf (no pun intended), so at least when he was having a trouble or something on of them could spot it and informed the other if they wasn't capable of assisting him at that time.

"My pleasure, Cap," The archer replied easily. It was his job after all, covering peoples back. 

Tony and Thor came back after helping civilians to move out from the buidings close to them. God knows how much they were. 

"All the civilians have been moved, man of shield. Should I assist man of strength in this fight?" Thor boomed, landing beside Steve. Damn. They still needed to teach him that there was no need to speak loudly while using the comms. They could barely stand the voice  while he talked directly at him let alone in comms.

It was Tony who answered before Steve even opened his mouth, "I think we just let the big guy do this thing alone, Goldilock. He had it this time." He landed himself beside Clint who looked like he was just standing there leisurely but actually he still was holding his bow in alert , in case someone stupidly ran toward him and screamed bloody murder or something. 

"I believe that is right, man of iron. This fight is belong to him. The man of strength fighting the great beast." Again. They needed to teach Thor how to speak like a normal human or at least lower down the volume or something.

When the battle was over, the now-dead lion was taken by SHIELD for god knows what. Maybe they wanted to experiment on it or something, so that they know who the hell did it came from. They went to the Avengers tower and they found Natasha lounging in one of the sofa, casually eating a pancake while watching Suits.

Tony joined her in the couch after getting out of his suit. It was easy really, the suit that did all the work, not him while Clint, Steve and Bruce went to their room to change into their comfort clothes. "When did you get here? I thought you're coming back here tomorrow," He said somehow managed to sound accusing.

"Yes. Did you see the man of strength fighting with the great yellow beast earlier?" Thor sat down on the sofa while holding on a bowl of pop tarts.

"I just arrived here. Yes, I did, Thor. I watched it," Natasha said, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Then, why didn't you went down?" Tony said while taking some of the pop tarts. He didn't dare taking a pinch of the pancake from Natasha. He was hungry but too lazy to get up and check the kitchen if there was still any left but he was smart enough for not taking any risk of losing one or two fingers if he take some of Natasha's.

"I saw you had it under control. Though I did standby until you guys had came in the tower." She offered simply.

Then, the other three walked in.

"Legolas, I'm hungry!" Tony whined.

"Oh, come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets sick.

Clint really hated flu. He hated it with passion. He didn't like the uncomfortable feeling of snots running out of his nose, his sore and itchy throat and the coldness that made him turn into an overgrown pupa. And guess what happened to him now. He had a flu. Unfortunately, a bad one.

Now, he was currently in his bed under at least three layers of comforters and Bruce put a wet cloth on his forehead while JARVIS doing a scan on him.

"It appears that Sir Clint is showing the symptoms of a bad flu, Sir. His temperature reading is 102 °F"

"Damn, Legolas. You won't do anything half-way do you." Tony swore from his spot on the bed beside the archer.

"It's not my fault that rains starting to fall when we're fighting!" Clint whined but it came out weird with his stuffy nose and sore throat. He souded like a squeaky frog at least.

"I told you to find some place safe for a shelter, didn't I? Look what happens now." Steve lectured, crossing his arms on his chest while staring down at the sick archer in the bed, daring him to argue.

Clint the stubborn kid, of course he did, "Why would I? Some of you have been surrounded by them, of course I have to interfere. And don't deny it. If I hadn't one of you could get a serious injury." He croaked but managed to sound serious when he saw Steve was about to open his mouth to argue.

Steve sighed, "You should think about yourself too, Clint."

"But watching you guys back is important!"

Steve sighed for the umpteenth time. The archer was right but that didn't mean that he has the high immunity like most of them. "I know but at least after you are sure that everyone are fine, try to find somewhere where you still can shoot that doesn't brings yourself harm. Understand?"

Clint considered the order. He hated when they treated him like he was a baby although most of the time he liked the attention. But still, he was capable of fighting and he did have a sense to tell them when he was hurting, although it was in his logic of hurt which they never believe when he said he was fine. In his logic, been sliced in the way that it almost reach his bone was just a 'scratch'.

"Fine.." He managed to let out. 

Natasha snorted. She knew in any way, Clint would still put them first before himself. She had already made a peace with that fact. The only thing that could prevent or at least made it a little more bearable was that she would be more alert on their condition in battle. Giving some comments or making jokes while they were in battle was their way of checking on each other's and that they were still there, fighting and they could tell if someone was injured by that.

"That's enough, guys. Clint, drink this. It'll help to soothe your throat a little," Bruce said while holding a glass of apple juice at Clint's direction. Steve helped Clint sat up while Natasha stuck a pillow between Clint and the headboard, so that the archer could lean on it.

"Apple juice? Really? What do you think I am? Four?" Clint looked bewildered at Bruce. He thought the man would give him tea or something.

Tony laughed openly while Natasha snickered. Bruce smiled, "What? This is what people drink too when they have a sore throat. Besides, my tea stock has run out," he said and shook the glass a little, "Come on. I know you want it~" he said  playfully. Clint suspected that the older couldn't possibly run out of tea stock. He knew Tony always had the unlimited tea stock in the communal kitchen or in Bruce's floor, mainly because he knew that Bruce loved tea very much and it was for the best of them to not angering the scientist.

Steve and Tony laughed. Who knows that Bruce could be playful too.

Clint grumbled half-heartedly but he did take the glass and took some small sip, savouring the taste of the apple before swallowing the liquid that, indeed, soothe his throat a little. "Thanks," he said sincerely and handed the glass to Bruce.

"Now it wasn't so bad, was it?" Tony mocked.

"Oh, shut up."

Natasha helped tucking Clint back to bed. Clint sighed contently as he covered half of his face with the comforters. The warm was welcoming and it made him feel relax too. 'A sleep sounds good right now..' he thought.

Steve noticed this and he shuffled awkwardly, "I think I'll leave you here. You should get some sleep."

Clint hummed in agreement.

"You can stay here if you want," Natasha looked up at Steve from her spot at Clint's feet.

"I would love to but I need to send the reports to Fury," Steve said, looking guilty that he needed to leave. He wasn't just sending the reports, they knew that it could be send by e-mail fax or something. They also knew that he wanted to meet Fury because he had called Steve and told him that he had some intel about the Winter Soldier. He wanted to meet him personally. It was easier to talk face to face rather than talking in phone. Steve was still uncomfortable with a phone yet.

"It's fine, Steve. You can go meet Fury. I know how important Bucky is to you," Clint lowered the comforters and smiled comfortingly at Steve who couldn't resist smiling back. "Honestly, I can manage by myself. Besides, these dorks are here, so no worry, , okay?" Those big eyes that were looking straight into his eyes reminded Steve of the eyes of a child. Both of them completely ignoring Tony's "Hey!".

Steve was a little comforted by this. Clint was not alone. There were three peoples babysitting him, so that brings him ease a little. "Okay, then. If you say so. I'll come back as fast as I can," he said, patting Clint's head before walking out of the room.

"I'll go get you medicines for the flu and the fever," Bruce said and walked out the room, taking the empty glass with him.

"Well then. It's just three of us now. JARVIS pull out a movie with low volume and switch off the lights," Tony ordered and the al complied. "You should sleep, Legolas," Tony ordered Clint too.

Clint and Natasha just snorted and Natasha curled on Clint's other side which made Clint sandwiched between her and Tony.

"Aye, Sir. Goodn't, 'vry'ne," he closed his eyes, ignoring Tony's snort of "It's 9 am in the morning, Legolas."

It did't even reach three minutes that he was fast asleep.

It felt like such a long time that Clint finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Thor, who was too focused on the book he was reading that he didn't see his friend woke up.

Clint wanted to greet him but his throat hurt, so he sort of waved his hand at Thor's direction, hoping that the demi-god noticed him. Thor did and turned to face him fully and immediately grinned. He looked so pleased that Clint woke up, "Clint! I'm pleased that you finally back to the land of living!" 

Even with the exclamation, Clint was surprised that Thor spoke with a volume that people normally use when speaking though it was an octave higher but it was bearable. Clint didn't think he could handle the demi-god's usual booming voice right now, he felt like he had a hangover.

He tried to talk again but it was unsuccessful. Thor saw this and he poured him a glass of water. He set down the glass for a while to help Clint to sit and leaned back against the headboard before handing the glass to the archer. Clint drained all the water slowly and handed the glass back to the demi-god, giving him a grateful smile which the mythical god returned happily. "Thanks, Thor."

"Your most welcome, Clinton. I'm happy I can assist you." Thor beamed.

"I saw you reading earlier," Clint started the conversation. That was the first time he saw the Asgardian reading a book.

Thor holded up his book for Clint to see.. Harry Potter? Classic. "This is such an interesting tale!"

"Well, you know, they made a movie of the book. If you want to understand more, you can watch it," he offered. 

"Is it true? I would love to. But, will you watch it with me?" Thor asked, looking almost tentative.

Clint raised his eyebrow at that, and ouch that kinda hurt, but he still answered, "Yes, of course I want to."

Thor's beam was as bright as the sun, "Fantastic!"

Suddenly, Steve appeared, wearing an apron which was black by the way, not pink or something like 'Kiss da chef' written on it. Thank god because Clint didn't have the energy to laugh right now.

"You're awake!" Steve smiled before observing the archer with narrow eyes, then he raised his eyebrows like he was waiting for something bad to happen and bewildered that it didn't come, "How do you feel right now? You gave us quite a scare."

"Hmm?" Clint looked at Steve, confused.

"Right.. Bruce did say that you might not remember it.." 

Clint was even more confused, "What? What happened?"

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, "For the past two days your fever have been rose dangerously. We've tried to low the temperature of your body and all the time you were like.. what Tony said? Uh.. 'In and out of it'."

Clint was silent for a moment. Did he? No wonder he felt like he has been sleeping for a long time.

"Wow. Did I?"

"Yeah.. And you kind of hallucinating too?" It sounded like a question and Steve scratched the back of his neck like he was uncomfortable with the topic.

"It is true, Clinton. You seemed to think that they were 'someone else' like the man of- Bruce said," Thor corrected himself with the name the others had insisted he call them. "You called Steve 'dad' when they tried to put you in the marble bowl full of ice."

"For your information, Thor, it is what we called bathtub." Steve corrected.

"What?" Clint eyes went big. He suddenly remembered snippets of memories. It was kind of hazy and not full but it was enough for him.

He remembered seeing soft blue nightlight which reminded him of Tony's arc reactor. He remembered hearing gentle hum of lullabies which he noticed vaguely that it was in Russians. He remembered crying, his head hurting like crazy and he was so cold and kept seeing everything in blurriness.

\------------

"I'm sorry Clint but we need to lower your temperature. It is too high." Steve said while slowly lowering Clint into the bathtub filled with cold water and ices. Clint's temperature had risen until it reached a dangerous level. If with the room temperature he felt really cold and needed to cocoon himself with thick blankets, dumping him in bathtub full of cold water and ices was plain cruel but it was the only method they could do other than taking Clint to the hospital. God knows how much the archer hated hospital. 

"No! No, dad! I'm sorry I won't do it again! I'm sorry, dad!" Clint cried and grabbed Steve's arms, trying to pull himself out but he was too weak for that.

Steve halted. He was shocked. He knew enough that Clint's father was abusive. What made Clint thinking that Steve was his father at the moment? Had he gone too far? Did he hurt him? He did the right thing wasn't he?

"Steve, he doesn't know what he's saying. When people reach this state, they are not coherent and tend to hallucinate. He doesn't know the difference between past and present, real or dream." Steve heard Bruce calm voice from other side of the bathtub. Bruce was holding an ear thermometer. Sure, JARVIS could scan Clint and report the reading to them but the man needed something to do, something to hold. At least, he could see the reading himself with his own eyes.

"But, Bruce. I- I can't.." Steve struggled. Even in a weak state, Clint was still stubborn and handful. 

"Dad! Don't! I'm sorry, dad!"  Clint cried louder.

Steve heart broke but Bruce was right, they didn't have any option left. Slowly but firmly, he lowered Clint down into the icy water.

"Dad!"

Steve winced but he still going on  and then stopped when the water reached Clint's neck. Bruce scooped some of the water and gently poured it on Clint's head. They didn't have the heart to fully dump the archer into the cold water. 

All the way, Clint kept crying and begging to be forgiven for god knows what and called Steve his dad. And all the way, Steve and Bruce kept speaking encouragement words to him, saying how sorry they were and they had no choice forcing him into the icy water.

\-----------

Steve remembered when Clint's temperature finally went down two degree and stayed there, they pulled Clint out of the water as fast as he could. He remembered the way Clint was clinging into him and his heart broke again.

"S-steve..?"

Steve snapped out of his stupor and focused on the archer. "Yes, Clint?"

Clint looked up at him, big eyes, "I'm sorry if anything I did when I was.. out or hurt your feeling or anything. I didn't mean too."

Steve smiled. The archer looked like a kid apologizing to his mother when he accidentally ate the last biscuit in the jar, "It's fine, Clint. Bruce said that was normal and happens to most people. I know you didn't mean it and I'm really glad that it wasn't real."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry for mistaking you as my dad too.." Clint said softly.

Steve eyes went wide as he looked at Clint, "You remember that?"

Clint nodded once. Then, he tentatively looked up when Steve put a hand on his shoulder. 

Steve smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. It did shock me a little but I understand." It shocked him a lot actually but he would never tell the archer that.

Clint smiled back, "Okay, then."

"If that is settle then, friend, Hawk. How are you feeling right now?" Thor, who was silent earlier, giving them the space they need, chimed in. Although he called Clint with his name, sometimes he prefered to use the name he found fit for the archer.

"Uhm.. Better, I guess.. I don't feel really bad like before but I do feel like I have a hangover. My head is killing me.." he whined.

Thor sat up straight, suddenly alert, "What is this hangover that makes you ill? Should I destroy it?"

Clint and Steve was stunned for a while and then, they both laughed, well for Clint it was more like giggling with no voice. He was still to tired for that.

Clint sipped the soup that Steve had cooked slowly. He felt content, feeling the soothing warmness of the soup flow through his throat. "This is so delicious, Steve. I didn't know you can cook."

He heard Thor chimed in, telling Steve how delicious the soup was and that he needed a second round of it, having finished his big bowl of the said soup. He amused himself seeing the blush on Steve's face as the captain stuttered over his words and took Thor's bowl before practically sprinting to the kitchen.

When Clint woke up the next time, feeling better than before, he noticed Tony and Natasha were sleeping at each side of him much like the first night he got the flu. Steve and Thor were sleeping on the makeshift bed (a couple of comforters stacked on top of each other) on the floor with the latter taking more than half of the spaces. 

Bruce was the only one who was awake, reading a thick book on the sofa. He noticed Clint, placed his book down and went toward the archer. He put his hand on the archer's forehead before pulling it back with a smile on his face.

"Your fever has broke."

Clint smiled back, "Thank god it finally has."

"You gave us quite a scare, you know."

"I know.. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Juice?" Bruce asked while holding up a bottle of apple juice for Clint to see. Clint just hummed. Bruce poured the juice into a glass and handed Clint the glass. This time, Clint didn't need someone's help to sit up straight but he did let Bruce arranged the pillow for him to lean on.

And this time, Clint didn't protest of being treated like a kid. He simply sipped his juice happily, content of having his teammates close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistake is mine and I'm sorry for that.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Do you like it? Do you want more? Comment please..


End file.
